Dinosaur hearts
by Loli Yoshino
Summary: This is the story of Rex owen, a guy with a sword, and He must travel to each world and destroy the heartless that are there. But there's a twist. each world is based off of a TV show. Warning, this is a giant crossover. current world: Castle Obliteration.
1. DZone

Dinosaur Hearts

**A Crossover of Dinosaur King and Kingdom hearts, Plus many other TV shows.**

**Chapter 1: D-Zone**

Chapter 1: D-Zone

The day this all started I woke up yawning. That was also the day I started to protect worlds from the evil villain known as Dr. Z. But, I didn't know that from the beginning of my adventure. Now that it's over, let me start from the top.

My name is Rex Owen. I am 14 years old. 2 years ago, we (the D-team) defeated Seth and his giant mutant dinosaur. I went back to the future (no pun intended) , but then my "Parent's" wouldn't let me buy the all new Laser Alarm Hover Skateboard, so I went back to the past to see my best friends Max and Zoey.

I woke up in the guest room bed, as I would have two years ago. I walked toward the door as the grouchy and hot person I was, until I got slammed in the face by my male best friend, Max.

"Rex, have you seen my Dinoholder anywhere?" Asked Max.

"Now that you mention it, mine has disappeared too." I replied.

"Wonderful, how are we supposed to stop whatever the D-Lab has picked-up?"

After hearing those exact words, I ran straight for the D-lab and slammed Max into my bedroom door. Max yelled something, but hearing him wasn't one of my options.

I arrived at the D-Lab, and then went straight for the Computers.

"Ah, rex, you're here," said Max's dad, Spike.

"Mr. Taylor, what are these computer's picking up?" I asked him quickly.

"We don't know, but you need to check the back of the lab. Its whats causing the computer's to malfunction, and detect these things Instead of Dinosaurs."

That being said, I went to go check at first; there was nothing there, but then, a shadow appeared on the ground in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked it, not expecting a response.

But, as I bent down, the shadow jumped and when I tried to block it with my hands, I felt something other than the shadow. I opened my eyes, and saw a long, sharp sword that looked a lot like my missing Dinoholder. Looking past that, the shadow burst, throwing out experience. Then, like magic, a chest appeared in front of me. I opened the chest with my Dinoholder, and a Girl flew out the top and landed on the ground. I cowered at the feet of this girl.

"What? Scared of me? Impossible," The girl said.

"SCARED? What? No! Just frightened since a random chick just flew out of the chest directly in front of me!" I screamed.

"Seems like you don't know who I am. My name is Mio. I'm in an all-girl band."

"Wait, where is you band, then?"

"Our world, along with the band, was destroyed by the heartless."

"World? Heartless? What are you talking about? You're either crazy or your lying about there being more than 1 world."

"Don't be ignorant! There IS more than 1 world, you know. There are several worlds out there, each unique in their own way. This one for instance. Very exciting, but why I ended up here, I don't know. But, I'm coming with you, so I can find Ritsu."

"That's a lot to take in, you know."

"Don't be so negative."

And just like that, Mio turned into a small base. I put it in my pocket, then turned around and head back into the lab.

"Dr. Taylor, the signal emitting from behind the lab stopped. But, there are several more signals coming from areas outside this world." Reese, Zoey's sister, said as I walked into the lab.

"I'll go take them all down. I've had experience with one, I can handle more." I said.

I jumped into the transporter and marked my Dinoblade for a place that looked like California. Only, there was one tiny thing to worry about, and that's what Dr. Taylor said right before I left.

"But Reese, that transporter might still have a few bugs. He might not be…" and then I took off on my first adventure around the worlds.


	2. Bellwood

**Chapter 2: Bellwood**

A few moments after a large fuzzy time traveling spiral took place, I landed in an area that looked a lot like California. I shook off the dirt I landed in, and walk toward a house that stood directly in front of me. Before I knocked, I felt something in my pants.

"What the hell? Didn't I tell Reese to not give me anything in midtime-travel?" I told myself, but the device I held in my hand did say on the back that I could use it to travel to other worlds, so I decided not to worry about it.

Suddenly, a large scream came from inside the house I stood in front of.

"YEAH! SUMO SLAMMERS 3D IS IN THEATERS TOMMOROW!"

The scream was really loud, sounded obnoxious, and really thought there was no one else near his house at the time. Man, was he ever wrong. I knocked on the door, and the guy who screamed answered it.

"Dude, you shouldn't be disturbing the great Benjamin Kirby Tennyson at 3 in the morning!" He said to my face.

"Sorry, I just came here and I need a place to stay or else I won't survive. You don't have anything I can use to entertain myself here." I responded.

He took a step back, looked shock, muttered something to himself, and then turned back around.

"Well, If that's the case, come in. I will explain everything about this place." Benjamin agreed.

As I went inside, I turned around instantaneously, and noticed something that I remember from my home world.

The heartless had followed me.

I went all out against them, swinging my Dinoblade like a golf club in every direction, but hitting them in the same spot every time. I used every ounce of my energy, until I heard a chilling voice behind me.

"You're going to need more than that power if you're going to stop, _them_." I think it was Ben said to me.

I turned around slowly. A giant blue butterfly with luminescent green eyes was behind me. I panicked and just started attacking what was behind me. I'm going to assume it was Ben, but this was ridiculous.

"It is me. You never told me your name though. I'm BIG CHILL." Ben tried to reason with me.

"My name is Rex Owen, I came here to Kick ass and stop whoever is sending them here." I replied.

We both attacked the rest of the heartless. As soon as we were finished, we became extremely tired. But, a few moments later, I turned around to ask ben a question.

He was gone.

Directly after I realized this fact, I was abducted by a large spaceship. I blacked out. When I woke back up, ben and two other teenagers's around bens age were knocked out and put in test tubes. A voice came out from behind me.

"Rex Owen. I'm honestly Honored your in my presence, but now, by Seth's order's, I have to kill you. But, just so you know for future death reference, you're being killed by Vilgax." The weird squid monster thing told me, right before a giant sword slammed into the ground next to me.

"Not today." I replied.

The following 30 minutes were followed by the swinging of swords and the sounds of my Dinoblade and his shield hitting each other.

_How the hell do I beat Vilgax? He's tougher than Seth's mutated dinosaur! _I thought to myself.

Then, I had an idea.

"Mio, Summoning technique #14! Thump Base!" I yelled, holding up the small base I received from the chest in my home world.

Mio suddenly appeared and kicked the crap out of Vilgax. When she was done, she told me, "Just don't let there be blood," and went back into the base.

While Vilgax was down, I slammed my Dinoblade into his stomach and he shattered into several pieces. A hole that looked like a key would fit into it appeared.

"The Keyhole. I've never seen it up close before. Has it been inside Vilgax the entire time?" Ben said when he awoke.

"How did you get out of the tubes?" I asked ben.

"Heatblast can melt through anything. By the way, you also helped save my cousin Gwen and my somewhat friend Kevin."

"Is it just me or do all of your name's rhyme?" I asked the general group.

"It's not just you. Here, take this Sword. It's called the omniblade. I don't need it. You do, and you should lock that keyhole."

My Dinoblade sealed the keyhole with a ray of light, randomly. I stood still the entire time.

"Good job, but your still weak. I'm coming with you." Kevin said.

"I can handle this by myself, you know." I told him.

"Yeah, but without me your good as gone."

He turned into a small pebble, and I placed him in my summons pocket.

"I will never forget you guys." I told Gwen and Ben.

"Next time, we should fight Dr. Amino together!" Ben yelled, more like a cheering than just yelling.

"Don't listen to Ben. He's still excited about a movie made for 12 year olds." Gwen whispered to me.

"Oh, don't worry. You'd have no idea how to handle my friends." I replied, and then I took off for the next world.

This took me by surprise, though, since I blacked out again and had a strange dream.


	3. Porkbelly

**Chapter 3: Porkbelly**

In my dream, I saw an old guy with a ragged beard that had to be Dr. Z, Seth, a really fat teenager, a tall… is that a guy?... with lobster claws, a duelist, and a pony-dragon-goat-thing all sitting around a table.

"SETH!" Dr. Z yelled, since obviously he didn't know where Seth was, or his brain was growing way too old "have you acquired the first of the items of evolution?"

"Yes, Doctor, the ultimatrix was stolen successfully off Ben 10." Seth Replied, to a point in which Dr. Z didn't realize he was sitting next to him.

"Excellent!" Dr. Z screamed, "Next on the check list is the freezer ray. Bling-Bling! Show Seth around your world."

"Most certainly, my lord. I will show Seth, stop Johnny. And get a date from my beloved Susan test!" Bling-Bling yelled.

"Nows not the time for romance, Bling-Bling. That would cause Chaos… on second thought, there isn't enough chaos. Go win your love." The goat pony dragon thing said.

"Now, now, Discord, Quit meddling with his mind." The…. Guy... I think… with the lobster claws told Discord.

"Screw HIM, you have chaos." The Duelist… OH! His name is Kaiba! Said.

"Well put, Kaiba." Discord said.

Dr. Z muttered something about all of them being idiots, and then I woke up.

I woke up in a strange world, with a house that smelled like meatloaf directly in front of me. I walked up to the door and knocked. A small flaming haired boy came out and yelled at me.

"Read the sign, No solicitors!" he yelled.

"But, but…. Look here. I just landed in the middle of the streets with no food, no money, and absolutely no way back home! I need somewhere to stay. I am NOT trying to sell you something!" I yelled back.

"Fine, Aladdin, you can come in!" he yelled back.

I walked in. I met his sisters and his talking dog, and they told me their names. They told me way more than I needed to know, but that was when a giant explosion came from the outside. We all ran out. I equipped my omniblade in which I got from ben 10 during my last world visit. The same small fat teen from my dream was standing on top of a giant heartless.

"Oh, there's the heartless in this world." I said to myself.

"Susan Test! I am on top of a creature not from this world! Go on a date with me!" Bling-Bling yelled.

"In your dreams!" Susan said.

Well, I think it was Susan. Those two were harder to tell apart than the twins that came into my school last year.

Anyway, Bling-Bling wasn't finished.

"Oh, phooey. Well, if I have to defeat Rex Owen just to win your love, then me and my guard armor will!" Bling-Bling yelled.

"In your dreams!" Said Dukey, the talking dog.

"Yeah, what he said!" I yelled, and then started attacking the legs of the guard armor viciously. I got through every body part besides the body itself. I was tired, and I couldn't do anything else. Then, I remembered I had a secret weapon.

"Ace! Summoning Technique #56! Cyclone Winstorm!" I yelled.

Ace came out and helped me way too much, in my opinion. I hit the body once after ace was done swinging his tail all over the place, and Bling-Bling hit the ground running faster than Vilgax blowing into pieces.

"You saved us! Have a Blade." Johnny said.

He gave me a sword they called the testing prototype. It took some of my speed and converted it into combos. I was happy.

"Thanks guys. I will now go take on Seth once more." I told them.

"You're welcome anytime if you want to test…" Mary started,

"Eat meatloaf…." Susan Continued,

"Play video games," Johnny continued,

"Or just do man stuff! Heheh". Dukey finished.

I thanked them all once more, and then took off on my transporter. I must have hit my head really hard again, because that strange dream I had durng the beginning of my Porkbelly adventure happened again. Except this time, Bling-Bling was missing.


	4. Lyoko

**Chapter 4: Lyoko**

During this dream, I saw the same people in the circle, minus the fat kid. Somehow Bling-Bling left, but I wouldn't know why.

"Seth, why was Bling-Bling destroyed by Rex? This is Preposterous!" Dr. Z yelled to Seth, who was sitting right next to him.

"Yes, but the freezer ray was safely secured." Seth replied.

"Excellent. Also, rex didn't close the Keyhole of Porkbelly, so we can attack that place easier. Brilliant! Seth, what item is next on the list?"

"The Death note, Sir."

"More Anime worlds? This I have got to see." Kaiba said to Seth and Dr. Z.

"Death? Chaos? I love the sound of Chaos in the morning…." Discord replied.

"Discord, not everything can be about Chaos." Kaiba replied.

"Seth! Find the death note before these fools rip each others eyes out!" Dr. Z yelled.

Kaiba and Seth both left. I woke up in a room where there was a giant computer.

"I'm telling you, he wasn't there a minute ago!" a guy that looked like Einstein said to his friends, "Hi. My name is Jeremy. Let me explain everything. You most likely will not remember it anyway."

And he did. It was long, confusing, and extremely boring. But, it was very entertaining.

"Odd! Show him around Lyoko!" Jeremy said.

"Wait, I need to find the keyhole or else this world will become infested with heartless!" I told Jeremy.

"If this Keyhole is anywhere, it would be on Lyoko." Odd replied.

After a ton of random high tech computer-y stuff, I was sucked in on Lyoko. I pulled out my Dinoblade, and started to head straight towards where Jeremy told me the Keyhole might be: X.A.N.A's Lair.

"You're going way to fast, bro. Cool it down. Aelita's not even here yet!" Odd yelled at me.

"I can navigate by myself." I said, just as a couple of heartless that looked like balls came out of nowhere. There was also a dragon-like heartless, which was being ridden by a guy with Black hair.

"I was going to warn you about William, but you took off." Odd told me.

"Tell me where X.A.N.A is…" I asked William.

"X.A.N.A's dead. I'm the new Heir to his throne!" William yelled, "Heartless, Attack! Give him no mercy!"

"Help me, Odd! Team attack #34! Poison blade!" I yelled.

Odd took out all the Heartless with his poison arrows and I hit William right in the stomach as he was falling off his dragon, landing perfectly into the ocean, which meant he would never return again, as Jeremy told me.

"That was too easy." I said.

"Yeah, but now it gets tougher." Odd said.

"What?"

Suddenly, William came up from behind me and said "Peek a boo".

I flipped, and started attack him. After about 12 slices to the face, he fell down and released the keyhole.

My Blade filled the Keyhole, thus locking the world.

"Next time you visit, you should show that to Ulrich.

"It's a plan." I said, and then I left and managed to get into another world. But this time, I was a pony.


	5. Equestria

**Chapter 5: Equestria**

As I flew backwards in the time vortex from Lyoko, my appearance changed to that of a pony with a Blonde main and blue body. It looked really weird, but that was it.

I landed in ponyville, a land in which ponies run free and keep their tails out of a twist. I remember it from watching it with Zoey, and so I became a brony.

"Hey! Does anyone know where the keyhole is?" I called out.

One pink pony seemed to hear me. I knew who she was, and tried running away as fast as I could, but she caught up to me.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie pie! You look new; I'll show you tons of keyholes! There's one there, there, there, there, there, over here, under that, Behind this, and there. Having Fun yet? Let's party!" Pinkie pie said.

My ears hurt worse than they were after listening to Reese's long lectures on the history of technological pathway converters. I still don't remember what they are.

"Ugh…. Just show me to Twilight." I replied.

"You know twilight? I'll be right back!" Pinkie yelled, ran off. As I tried to sneak away, she ran back "she say's she doesn't know who you are! Let me introduce you to her!"

She grabbed my light white tail and dragged me all the way to twilight's house. It was very painful. For pinkie's sake, I hope that this ends well for her.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice in my head. "You can't be here. Chaos is at its utmost potential… No, never mind. Stay forever if you wish." The voice said.

"Rex? I don't know a….. AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, and then slammed the door.

"That was strange. Oh well, time for some Cake. Which cake do you like? Chocolate, Vanilla, strawberry, Coconut, Worm salad, peanut butter, or Chocolate cover chocolate with Chocolate on the Chocolate covered chocolate? I personally prefer Chocolate covered chocolate with Chocolate on the Chocolate covered chocolate, but they choice is yours, friend!" She said, and then walked away.

"That was not as much chaos as I imagined." The same voice said behind me.

I turned around, and then summoned my Dinoblade. "Misborp." I said, with my Dinoblade in my mouth.

"What?" Discord replied.

"I thaid, Misborp." I replied.

"I don't understand."

"S'ok, Misborp. S'youck abooth stho dei anmywaths." I replied again.

"what are you –" he couldn't finish his sentence before my Dinoblade cut across his throat.

I put my Dinoblade away, but right before I discovered the keyhole in which discord was hiding inside of him. _Why is it alway's inside the bosses?_ I wondered.

"twilight said she saw Discord behind you an freaked out, she's ok now. Do you want that Chocolate cover chocolate with Chocolate on the Chocolate covered chocolate cake now?" Pinkie said.

"I have other business to attend to in…. Tokyo. Sorry, Pinkie. Some other time?" I said, Disappearing like the light transporter in _ Star trek._

"Okie Dokie wokie!" she said, then I disappeared and had another weird dream.


	6. Tokyo

**Chapter 6: Tokyo**

"Seth! Great job on getting to Hyrule from here, and getting the master sword! Our victory will be fulfilled!" Dr. Z yelled to Seth in my dream.

"Yes, but it is a shame that rex decided to destroy Discord, and lock the keyhole to equestria." Seth warned.

"As this is a major setback, He will be crushed like Yugi moto. I'll be leaving with my large sums of money to kill him." Kaiba said confidently.

As he left, Dr. Z muttered some words I couldn't hear.

"Yes, dr., its obvious Kaiba will fail. We wouldn't let anyone come between our prize, now will we?" Seth told Dr. Z.

"But with Kaiba out of the way…" Him began.

"Kaiba won't actually get his revenge until Domino city." Dr. Z yelled at HIM.

I woke up. I wasn't anywhere I remember, but I knew I was back in japan. But, this wasn't the same japan I remember. For one thing, it was raining and someone left a book in the middle of the street… wait, book? In the rain? I better go check it out.

I walked up to get a good look at the book. It had silver squiggles on it, and the words "Death note" on the cover. That was a weird book. Suddenly, a guy with large hair came out of a nearby bar and took the book out of my hands, then ran off.

"Hey! That was my book I found in the middle…. God damn it…" I yelled.

Immediately, I followed him all the way back to his house. It was all black and somehow shiny, so I decided to take a peek inside. The inside of the house looked nice, but then I realized that was only his room. I watched as he opened the book and turned on the news channel. I knocked on his window, and he flipped out. I didn't expect him to take it lightly.

"Hey!" I yelled into his room, "You took that book out of my hands! Can I come inside and see why you wanted it so badly?" I asked.

He stuttered for a bit… then he replied "Sure. I think I could use you."

I came inside the window, and shut it. I walked over to his desk side and looked at what he was writing, and then a strange, pruned finger touched my shoulder.

"Hey, are you going to eat that apple you have in your backpack?" The voice said.

I turned around to find a god of death from one of those Japanese cartoons people always tell me I'm from. I didn't even know there was an apple in my backpack! Pinkie Pie must've snuck one in my pack while I wasn't looking.

"Yeah, here you go." I replied.

"Oh yes! This is the best apple I have ever tasted! Ryuk is the name, ever need my help and I'll be there faster than a camel strolling through a desert!" He responded.

"Ryuk, camel's don't go that slow." the guy from earlier told Ryuk.

"You never told me your name. I'm Rex Owen; I came from a place in this country, but from a different world." I said.

"Another world, eh? I could definitely use you. The name is Light. But my online name is Kira. I save people from evil." Light said.

"Then, could you kill a enemy of mine? His name is Seth-"

"Have a photo of him?"

"Uhm…. No, I don't."

"Sorry, no, I can't. Try again next time."

He turned on his computer and started going on this weird website I've never heard of. His profile says He is in a relationship with a girl named misa, who is currently "Trapped at an art museum".

"Light…. Your girlfriend…." I started.

"Yeah, I know. We should go. But if anyone asks about the death note, immediately deny its existence." Light told me.

"I already have."

We ran so fast to the art museum I thought my legs were going to give out. But when we walked in, I saw Kaiba holding who I assumed to be Misa by a choke hold.

"Let her go! I'll kill you…" Light yelled.

"With what? A magical mallet? I'm so scared." Kaiba laughed.

"Kaiba, release light's girlfriend and the keyhole!" I screamed.

"I'll happily give you the keyhole, but the girl will have to cost you."

"What do you want, you bastard?" light yelled.

I could sense that light's only emotion right now was hatred. I would feel that way too if zoe was endangered at all.

"Give me the death note, light." Kaiba asked kindly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light replied.

"So much for the easy way, Let me rephrase that question. Give me the death note light."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

"Such a pity. A college student with absolutely no smarts."

"You…. Will… DIE!"

All of a sudden, Light ran towards Kaiba and tried to choke him. Kaiba slapped Light's arm before he could get a good grasp on him. I summoned my dinoblade and immediately tried to break misa free. I hurt his arm, and he released misa and the keyhole and flew away on his helicopter. I locked the keyhole and used a cure spell on misa.

"I could never repay you enough." Light told me.

"Don't mention it. I'm always here for my friends." I replied.

"You might need to visit here again. L will have my head if he found out I was kira."

"Don't worry; I'll be back again one day. But now I have to help some more people in other worlds with their problems."

I teleported away after waving goodbye to light. So I took off for the next world, and that turned out to be a place I should have been to already. The home of my 5 favorite teenage superheroes.


	7. Titan tower

**Chapter 7: Titan Tower**

I landed in a bed, almost like I hit my head on something either mechanical or just hard. Above me stood a teenager, about my age, who looked at me like I was an extra-terrestrial. The weird part was, he was green.

"Dude, you hit your head on a rock." He said.

"Don't remind me. Where am I?" I asked.

Yet, I knew I was at the titan tower, I just didn't want to tell him I've seen every episode of his show. I do not want to break the fourth wall for him.

"You're at the titan tower. We fight bad guys and save the day. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone! Oh, I'm beast boy, by the way." Beast boy told me.

"Uhm… Sure. Sounds like…. Uhm, fun?" I replied.

He walked me through the tower. Our first stop was the living room, where raven was meditating.

"You don't want to disturb her… let's just walk in and get something from the kitchen…." Beast boy said.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." She kept repeating.

I couldn't help myself. I had a sudden burst of energy and had to shout.

"OH MY F***ING GOD YOUR TARA STRONG!" I yelled.

_So much for not breaking the fourth wall,_ I thought to myself. Raven turned around, I don't know why she would, but she did.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"The name is Rex Owen. I came from a different world to lock the keyhole and prevent Dr. Z from taking over." I said.

My ears gave off a burst of energy. For some reason, in this world, my senses were extra sensitive.

"Teen titans, come to the garage immediately!" a voice on the intercom said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Robin." Beast Boy said.

"He's the team leader." Raven continued.

"Oh. I see." I replied.

We both ran toward the garage. Since I had absolutely no idea where I was going, I just followed beast boy and raven.

"Guys, you're here. Finally. But, who's your friend?" Robin Said.

"My name is Rex Owen. I came from another world. For some reason, my senses are extra powerful here." I told Robin.

"Well, that is very weird. Cyborg! Prepare him for our under seas voyage!" Robin yelled.

"Sure, dude. Just give me a few minutes and I'll have this guy juicier to grab than a slop of meat!" Cyborg replied.

We went off towards some random room in which I was strapped to a chair and worked on for 5 minutes. When I came out, I was looking worse than when I walked in. But that's fine, because I was extremely sexy when I walked in, so when I walked out, I was just "sexy".

"He's already. Starfire, make up check!" Cyborg said.

"Oh goodie. Okay, now just close your eyes." Starfire told me.

"Don't mess with my face." I replied.

"That means we are ready." Robin said.

We all hopped into the ship and took off underwater.

"Slade's base shouldn't be too far ahead. Keep a close eye out, group." Robin told everyone in an intercom.

"Wait, whose slade?" I asked Robin.

"Slade is an evil man who wants the Teen titan's dead. We have to kill him before he kills us." Robin told me.

"Trust me, if I can handle a Dragon goat pony, I can handle a guy in a mask."

"How did you know he was in a mask?"

"If I said 'lucky guess' would you believe me?"

"HIVE academy, straight ahead!" Cyborg yelled to break us up.

We walked inside after parking the giant submarine.

"I hope nobody notices us…" beast boy said.

"We just parked a giant submarine outside of an underwater school. I don't think noticing anything is an option here." Raven said.

"Yeah, but my favorite student's already have." A voice said.

"Slade!" robin whispered.

"So nice of you to drop by for a visit. Too bad it won't be for long." Slade replied.

I summoned my dinoblade and ran towards Slade with it. Robin and Starfire stopped me.

"We have to do this together." Starfire said.

"Leave it to the women to make everything difficult…" I said.

We all then ran straight for slade. Robin threw a small batarang toward slade, but he dodged it expertly. Beast boy turned into an elephant, but it almost broke a hole in the school, so he transformed into a tiger. Beast boy in tiger form ran towards slade. Slade slapped the tiger's head and beast boy flew back. Cyborg and Starfire both fired their separate rays, and I noticed it was the time to go in for a sneak attack. Slade blocked both of the rays, but he was so locked on to the rays that he didn't noticed that I stabbed him in the back until I did. He felt it and burst into several pieces. A Keyhole appeared. _Why the hell do they always appear inside the boss?_ I thought. I locked the Keyhole.

"That was some intense battling you did there. It felt like you were actually on the team. I present you as an Honorary Teen Titan." Robin said, giving me a badge.

"Thank you. I have to go now, thought. It's a sad moment, but there are other world's I have to get to. Good luck with the rest of your battles, goodbye." I said.

I teleported out, and waved back at everyone. You know something that's sad? I went to the place where this entire type of journey started in the first place. But before I noticed that, what happened? All you can do is guess.


	8. Hollow bastion

**Chapter 8:** **Hollow Bastion**

"Seth! All we need is the Chemical X before we take over the world!" Dr. Z yelled.

"Right, Dr. I will head off too that world before Rex tries to stop us." Seth replied.

"Kaiba, you try and stop them too!" Dr. Z yelled intensely.

"I will kill them before they even know what Children card game has hit them." Kaiba replied evilly.

After a few seconds, I woke up outside of a house that had a ninja and a guy with a long sword come out.

"Leon, Come on! Sora can't handle himself yet!" the ninja yelled.

"Obviously, Yuffie. Or else he wouldn't be in this world." Leon told her.

"Uhm… Excuse me. Could you please tell me where the hell I am?" I asked them.

"Riku! Let's get sora!" they yelled at the same time.

"No! I'm…. Ugh, wait!" I yelled after them.

But they had already left. I sat down, not knowing what I was going to do. Soon, a duck tripped over me.

"Hyuck! You better watch where your going, Donald." A dog-like figure said above me, "Hiya! The name's goofy! And that's Donald. Pleased to meet ya!"

"Stop Goofwing awound Goofy! We gots to fwind Sowa!" Donald yelled back.

"Wait, Hyuck. Let's see if he knows anything."

"Listen, I'm trying to find my friend Max. The name is rex. Have you seen him? He's annoying, has a triceratops visor, and has brown hair." I asked.

"Twicewatops! I know whewe he Wis!" Donald replied.

"Just follow that trail to the castle, Hyuck, and you'll find him." Goofy replied.

"Ok thanks bye!" I said, and stormed off.

They probably said something, but I missed it. I ran and ran toward the castle in the distance and ran straight into someone who looked exactly like him.

"Max, watch where your going." I said.

"Riku, I don't think you know a max…" the guy I ran into said.

I stood up.

"Riku?" I said in shock.

"Max? No, I'm sora." He said.

"The Name is Rex. My friend went into that castle."

"I'll help you. That's what friends are for."

"I've known you for about 5 damn minutes."

"You need to clean your mouth out. This is a Disney game."

"Dude, I'm not in your game. I am in my game, and landed in a crossover of both of our games. This is F***ing serious."

"All right! All right! I'll show you around the castle! Geez, just don't cuss around me."

So, we both ran off toward the castle. Unluckily for us, the castle had like 5 billion flight's of stairs that If I even tried to climb up my legs would either get tired, Sprain, or break. After 5 pit stops at the bathrooms and just sitting down and complaining, we finally made it to the top of the stairs.

"Finally, the door! I do believe we made!" Sora said.

"British accents are only funny if they are my British accents." I replied.

We opened the door to find a cold, cold room with a witch in the middle of it. My Dinoblade and his keyblade (don't ask me how I knew it wasn't a sword, this crossover is really getting retarded).

"Sora, you made it. Who's your friend?" the witch asked.

"His name is rex, maleficent. What's it to you?" Sora backlashed,

"Damn it, Sora. My Identity wasn't supposed to get revealed!" I yelled.

"Hey! I told you not to cuss around me!"

"I don't give a f*** anymore! Geez, I wish Max were here instead of you. Then my life would be a lot easier."

"Max, you mean, Him?" Maleficent said to us, showing a bubble with Max and Zoey in it, both unconscious.

"Where are they?" I yelled.

"You'll find them soon enough. If you beat me, maybe I'll tell you!" Maleficent said slyly.

"Don't believe her! She won't speak if we beat her, she'll be dead!" Sora told me.

"Win win on my part, I guess."

"Maybe, unless I win!" I yelled, and ran into attack. She disappeared and showed up behind me.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd go that easy on you, did you?" She said.

"Sora!" I yelled, and he stabbed her in the back.

She disappeared, but then she reappeared as a Dragon outside of the castle. We had to run back down all those stairs just to fight here. Two bathroom breaks later we were outside.

"I have an Idea." I told Sora, dodging Maleficent's flames.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Trinity attack."

"But goofy and Donald aren't here, rex!"

"You don't need those two idiots to perform a trinity attack."

"Then, what do we do?"

"Follow my lead."

I jumped up into the air, cleverly dodging one of Maleficent's wing attacks.

"Ultimate attack #4! Trinity Limit burst! Sora!" I yelled.

Sora came over to me and we put our swords together. Mine shined silver light, his light was blue. Our lights combined and made a purplish light and slammed Maleficent in the chest. A keyhole appeared and shined his above the defeated dragon.

"You were right. I didn't get to know where Max and Zoey are." I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can lock the keyhole." Sora said.

So I did. I took that keyhole and locked it. I looked at my Instant transporter, and it looked like the next world had Trading card's that looked like the ones back in my world.

"Will you visit again?" sora asked.

"Of course I will. I never leave my friends." I replied.

"Friendship will always be important. You can usually find me here."

"That's fine, Haley Joel osment."

"You broke the 4th wall again."

"Damn it, I'm not supposed to do that."

"I'm going to miss you, bro."

"As long as you don't mistake me for Riku again, so will I."

with that, I teleported to the next world over. Oh, how I loved the basic plot of this world. Why? There isn't one.


	9. Domino city

**Chapter 9: Domino City**

When I awoke I had a thing on my arm that looked like a flattened Dinotechtor. There were slots for you to place stuff on and my dinosaur cards now had this weird swirly thing on the back of them, saying "You-Gee-O" on the back, whatever the hell that means. I walked around lost and I couldn't figure out what the time was at all. After a couple minutes I ran into a guy shorter than me, Spikier hair than I, But not as sexy as me.

"You need help, Duelist?" he said, in a girl-like voice.

"Yeah, for example, where the hell are we and what time is it?" I replied.

"This is Domino City, and we are currently in the square. As for the time, it is up there."

He pointed up to a clock that read 5:10 pm. when I checked my watch; it said 12:30 am. Turned out that Hollow Bastion was on a different time schedule, poor sora.

"What is this thing, then, man with the answers?" I asked.

"You don't know what a duel disk is? Shame on you. You must be new. Here, I'll help you learn. The name is yugi moto; I am the reigning king of card games." He replied.

"Where I come from, there called special effects."

"They are called what?"

"There called… ugh, never mind."

Then, he suddenly transformed into a man sexier than I was. I didn't know that was even possible. I watched him for hours and hours and hours, and finally learned the way of the card games.

"So, Now what?" I asked

"We put you up against the two weakest duelists in all of domino city! Weevil and Bones!" Yugi replied.

"But I only watched you, how the hell am I supposed to understand beating them in a children's card game!"

"Broke the fourth wall, again."

"Yeah, I do that a lot."

The next stop we went to a park in which weevil and bones were standing. I knew it was them, because they were the only two people in the park except for the weird mime guy.

"Time to duel! Go rex!" Yugi said.

We started the duel. I'm not going to list what we did since I'm just retelling the story, and they lost within the first turn, somehow.

"Time to fight Kaiba!" yugi yelled.

"That's not fair; I just won my first duel. I should get a least a little time to prepare for the next duel!" I yelled.

"Let's go to the art museum!" He said, apparently not listening to a word I'm saying.

"This is bullshit."

"What was that?"

I facepalmed myself across my forehead, then we just left for the art museum. I actually got lost 3 times because I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was going. Yugi found me and I retraced my steps.

"Were here!" Yugi yelled to me.

"The Joy." I said.

"Let's go meet Kaiba… for you."

"I met him before, in my dream."

"What? You have a weird Mind."

"Did someone say weird money?" a guy called from a helicopter.

"I said MIND Kaiba, get your facts straight." Yugi yelled at him.

"Alright, so, who is dueling who?" I asked.

"You're dueling Rex." Kaiba said, landing right in front of us.

"Rex vs. rex. Interesting." Yugi applauded.

"Wait, I never told you my name!" I yelled.

"Millennium puzzle sees all and knows all!"

"Then where was I four worlds ago?"

"… F**k it you win."

"Always do."

"So, are you going to kick rex's ass for me or are you scared to face another Dino Duelist?" Kaiba Interrupted.

"What the hell? TWO dino duelist? How the f**k did that happen?" I replied.

"4kids." Yami said.

"I'm not the only one who breaks the fourth wall, DUEL!" I said, climbing up the escalator to start my duel. I'm not going to tell you this one, because it ended in about part of a first turn since Rex Raptor was being a P***y.

"Win." I said.

"Worth a shot." Kaiba said, taking off in his helicopter.

"Good dueling, rex!" Yami yelled.

I couldn't hear him; I was too busy locking the keyhole that appeared from Rex's life point counter at zero. I decided to leave because I was bored of experiencing the same dueling strategy over and over. I waved and took off to a world in which there were 3 superheroes that no one world expect.


	10. Hope Island

**Chapter 10: Hope Island**

So, remember how I said "3 super powered girls" in the last chapter? My transporter made a mistake. It said I was going to Townsville, but somehow I ended up on an island with 5 teens from tons of different nationalities surrounding me.

"He looks Asian, maybe I can get something out of him!" The first girl said.

She looked Asian, and the guy she was talking too looked like he was African. The guy standing next to him was a ginger, who had his arm around a soviet. Next to the soviet was a small boy who looked like he was from brazille.

"Gi, Just make sure he knows we are planeteers." The African told Gi.

"Alright, kwame." She replied.

I was pretty stunned; I fell out from the sky and landed near a bunch of weird people.

"Let me help you up..." Gi asked me.

She extended her arm and I got up. I still had my dinoblade handy incase these were the villains.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"This is Hope Island, the place for people who want to save our planet." The Soviet said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. We are planeteers, we help the earth spirit, Gaia, to protect it, and she gave us these 5 rings to help us. I have the power of earth. My name is Kwame." Kwame said.

"I have the power of water, and I come from Asia. I am Gi." Gi said.

"Sup, I got the power of fire, but I still come from Brooklyn so you betta watch out, bro. the names Wheeler." Wheeler told me.

"Gaia gave me the power of wind. I come from the Soviet Union, or Russia. I am Linka." Linka said.

"I am the most important part of the team, without a heart a team can't function. My name is Mati." Mati said.

"I came from the D-zone to protect the other worlds from destruction. My name is Rex Owen, and I need to find the keyhole fast." I said.

Suddenly, a spirit rose in front of us like a hologram that was hiding in the bushes.

"Planeteers, come to the monitor room quickly." The Spirit said, "And bring your guest."

Gi pulled on my shirt and we went off to the room. I landed there and they all introduced me to Gaia. She said there was a oil spill and it was the work of greedly, so we went off.

"Thank god there was an extra seat." Kwame said.

"How do you guys know where he is exactly?" I asked.

"He is over there, we noticed him awhile ago." Gi said.

"Why didn't we... The Keyhole, it's in that Machine!"

I jumped out of the plane and landed on the machine perfectly.

"He can't handle himself! We got to call captain planet!" Gi said.

"Then Let our powers combine. Earth!" kwame said.

I watched this show as a kid. You know what happened next.

"By your powers combine, I am captain planet!" The guy I assumed was captain planet said.

"Not him again!" greedly said, like he was experiencing Déjà vu.

Captain planet came over and wiped the floor with greedly and saved all the animals. He also saved me hours of work by rusting the machine with water.

"If you ever need me again, I'll always answer the call. But remember, the power is yours!" captain planet said, going back into the rings.

The keyhole revealed itself instantly and I locked it with ease. But not everyone was satisfied.

"Will we ever get to see you again?" Kwame asked.

"My heroic deeds will be all over the worlds soon. You have nothing to fear." I replied.

I checked my transporter. The next stop was the world that Dr. Z was in, and I could not let him get past it. I waved goodbye to my 5 new friends and Gaia, and went off to finally do what I needed to do since the beginning of the quest: put an end to the horrible things Dr. Z was doing to the world of Cartoon and Anime.


	11. The World That Never Must Be

**Chapter 11: The World That Never Must Be**

Mid-teleport onto the next world, the device broke in half and I fell out of the sky. Somehow, I landed without breaking anything. Once I got up, I had realized I wasn't even on the ground. Instead, I was floating slowly in Mid-air.

"So, this is what they call the Glide ability…" I said, stunned.

As I floated safely to the ground, I looked around the area. It looked brand new to me, and it seemed like I had no idea where I was.

I walked around a bit, and ran into this girl with Red hair. What happened next was the biggest mistake I have ever made.

"Zoey!" I yelled, running up to this girl.

Before I could realize what I was doing wrong, she turned around and slapped me in the face.

"Umm... No. The Name is Amu. Amu Hinamori." She said.

"Well, you could have at least told me before I made a complete fool of myself. Where are we?" I asked impatiently.

"This is the world that never must be." She said, pointing at the giant castle looming in front of us.

"Great name for a world. Is this your home?"

"No, my home was destroyed by the darkness."

"The… Darkness? I thought it was the Heartless…"

"The Heartless you defeated in Hollow Bastion were the last ones created by Maleficent. She is using the Darkness to destroy worlds in half the time. Mine was destroyed recently."

"That's horrible! I better help in any way I can…"

I turned back to look at the giant castle. It seemed a little bit too large to hold this "darkness" Amu was talking about… but darkness is infinite. A little too infinite.

Then I realized who Maleficent was really working for.

"This is not going to be over…" I said, but I stopped before finishing the line.

Amu had moved closer to me, but I don't blame her. I am one of the sexiest anime character's out there.

"What's wrong, Rex?" Amu asked in a sweet voice.

"I heard my… how the hell did you figure out my name?" I replied.

"Staying here… I know a lot of things. A little to much things. Maybe, once the Darkness gets destroyed for good, you can come visit me in my world."

"I don't forget my promises to my friends."

"I most certainly hope not."

Amu continued staring at the castle. It was kind of obvious that now she was hitting on me, since every 10 second's she would turn around to look at me, Giggle, and turn back around.

I looked behind me. I don't know what I was hearing earlier, but it sounded like Max. His voice is really difficult to get out of your head. No one was there, except for a lone chest in the middle of the emptiness. I walked over to it, and found out something astonishing.

But, Mio then popped out of her Bass charm.

"Open the damn thing, it might be Ritsu!" Mio said.

"I don't know, this could be a trap." I replied.

"How can this be a trap? If it was, you couldn't open it!"

I popped out my new Dinoblade from the captain planet world, the "Hope Dinoblade", and opened the chest. A girl slightly smaller than Mio popped out of the chest with a scary-looking mask on.

"Ha-ha! Mio, you found me!" the girl said.

"Ritsu... I told you not to do that!" Mio replied.

"So this girl… Is Ritsu?" I asked.

"Duh! The one and only!" Ritsu replied.

"She can get a little full of herself. Ritsu, this is Rex. He was helping me find you." Mio said. 

"Find me? I don't need to be found! I am an only Child!" Ritsu Yelled.

"Stop joking around, you two. We need to find Max and Zoey." I told the both of them.

"Oh, you won't be finding them anytime soon…" a chilly voice said behind me.

"Maleficent…" I said.

"Precisely. Your friends are under the new care of the Doctor… what is his name? Zephyr? Zach? Ziffer? Zeddar? No matter, he has the both of them. And soon, he will have you. Just a fair warning, he has the Items of Evolution. All of them. You'll be dead faster than…"

"Not so fast, He doesn't have the Death note!"

"Alright, you got me. But he can still kick your ass with everything else he's got."

"Where is he, maleficent?"

"In the castle, of course. The Darkness wouldn't be complete without him."

"The darkness?" Mio said, scared.

"That's what destroyed our world!" Ritsu yelled.

"Not you too!" I said, "Maleficent, return their worlds back to them! Amu, Mio, Ritsu, and any other's you've destroyed along the way. You're pissing me off! Taking each and every world from these innocent creatures… what is going on? Why are you doing this to the people who haven't done anything to you?" I screamed.

"My Boy, because I am a villain and we are attempting to take the Kingdom heart." Maleficent said calmly.

"Kingdom heart..?"

"Yes, the heart that weaves all the worlds together. With that out of the way, each and every world will be morphed into our own vision. Discord Ruling Equestria, Vilgax having the Omnitrix, X.A.N.A capturing Lyoko…"

"X.A.N.A is dead."

"So it seems, but you still don't have a chance. Goodbye now, have fun losing everything you ever loved… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was still pretty pissed at maleficent, but Dr. Z was going too far this time. I immediately turned around and headed straight for the castle.

"Wait, can we come too?" Ritsu asked.

I put mio back in her bass, told Ritsu Yes, and put her in the drums that summoned her.

But, this is were all the fun begins.


	12. Castle Obliteration

**Chapter 12: Castle Obliteration**

I ran towards the castle faster than two men riding a motorcycle down a straight road with no brakes and the road had a slight tilt. That or twice the speed of a cheetah. Either way, I was running pretty damn fast.

There wasn't enough time for me to try and rescue my friends, now with the whole world in danger and all. There Darkness was apparently going to take over and the only way I could deal with it was to stop Dr. Z from Acquiring Dinosaur Hearts. Seth was also to stop, but I don't have very much time to deal with him.

Unfortunately, there was enough time for him to deal with me.

"Rex Owen! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Seth called from the balcony that was overhead.

Seth Jumped down, blocking the rest of my path.

"How about we do a little training before I really kill you?" Seth said, summoning a sword I have never seen him use before.

"Game on." I replied, getting out the End of Time Dinoblade I had acquired in the world that never must be.

"Oh, now you want to fight? It's been what, 11 worlds I have been chasing for you? You don't stand a chance, Rex." Seth said straight to my face.

I didn't want to give him my satisfaction. All I needed to give him was pain. So much pain. He took the best things from each world and destroyed some of them to get it. Hyrule, Hyrule was an innocent city I had seen during my travels between worlds. I had seen it destroyed. It got me upset that Seth just could do that to an innocent world like Hyrule. My life Flashed before my eyes, which was great since I would be reborn 200 years from now, anyway. I lunged with my Dinoblade straight into his stomach, but his sword stopped it. Our words clashed so many times it looked like that my eye sockets had a permanent hole burned into them. I layed down a final slash that got his HP down to 0. After 346 attacks, I figured as much.

"Rex… You…" Seth Stammered.

"Get the hell out of my way and never get into it again. Where the hell is the death note?" I asked.

"We never had the death note. It was one of the items we could never find." Seth replied.

I kicked him in the stomach and moved on. I felt bad about it, but after all he has done for the worlds? He deserved it! I felt more powerful after that. The asshole didn't deserve anything else.

I ran towards the next room, in which I noticed Dr. Z shining his Master Sword with a washcloth.

"Rex! So glad you could make it! You're just in time to watch your friends and family perish before your very eyes!" Dr. Z said.

"How dare you, they did nothing to hurt you!" I yelled.

"Oh really now? Demolished my plans, killed the darkness, and stopped all my villains from doing what I wanted them to do. Which one was the now? Max? Nuisance. Zoë, however, we still need her. Needed to open the door. Required her and 2 others, Misa and… Zelda, I think? Yeah, Zoë, Misa, and Zelda. We needed them all to open the door to Dinosaur Hearts."

"You evil Bastard!"

"Maybe I am, but I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me, I'll let your friends go. Unfortunately, that won't be possible!"

Dr. Z stood up tall on his modified Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, permanently equipped with Cyborg's armor, and Ben 10 Omnitrix. I could knock off the Omnitrix easily, but the armor? Not with Dr. Z chasing after me with the Master Sword. I shot a fire ball towards the Omnitrix and knocked it off easily, since the End of Time Dinoblade gave me all the magic I needed. Dr. Z Screeched and fell on his knees, giving me enough time to hit one of Blue eye's 3 necks 25 times in a row. That wasn't even enough to get 1/3 of its HP down. Dr. Z got back up and I had to run and think of something quick off my feet. I realized what I really needed right now was a summoning spell. I couldn't do it with Dr. Z chasing me, so I jumped behind him and layed down several attacks before he fell on his knees. I then summoned both Mio and Ritsu at the same time and we all started to sing "Don't Say Lazy", which was very popular in all the worlds. I then had Blue eye's HP below 2/3rd's. I tried to slap it, but with the amount of time it took me, I could only get five hits in. I then ran about, not even knowing what to do. I hit so many things that weren't what I was battling and it sucked. Then, I hit the head on the left side of Blue eyes and I got its HP down. Unfortunately, that just meant the armor was off. I still had 2 more bars of HP left to deal with. So, as my first instinct in battle, I headed straight toward Dr. Z and started to attack. To my surprise, every attack I landed on him also went down with the Health bar, so I had to attack him and not the blue eyes towering above me. The rest was pretty easy. Dodged Blue eyes stream of blue lightning, and destroy Dr. Z's health bar. After 2 grueling hours of battle, I finally emerged victorious.

"Give them back to me now, Doctor," I said, "I Beat you fair and square."

"Fine. Next room to the…" Dr. Z stopped in the middle of his sentence to a very familiar sound.

"Rex!" Max Yelled from the other side of the room, "You won! You saved the worlds!"

"The worlds? Saved?" I asked.

"As soon as Dr. Z was defeated, the Darkness was released from the worlds. They are slowly returning." Zoë said to me.

"So that means, Zelda, Mio, Ritsu… can all return home?" I said.

"Yes, they can." Zoë replied, "Isn't that great?"

"What about Misa and Zelda, did they return safely?" I asked.

"Yup. Both did, right before we were released." Max replied.

"That's great, now we can return back to the D-Zone safely and no one will get hurt." I said.

I took out the Transportation device from my pocket and put it out.

"Everyone, Take my hand, and we will go back to the D-zone safely and quietly." I said.

"Rex?" Zoë said silently.

"Yes, Zoë?" I replied.

"How does it feel knowing that over thousands of people are saved because of you?"

"I feel great knowing that I saved thousands of people from total annihilation."

I set the transporter to "D-Zone" and we went off. But, I was sad. I was just about to lose them all over again, but for a completely different reason.


End file.
